User blog:Hilary James Lyall/One Silly Problem
About Trivia Cast Gallery Mickey Sleeping.jpeg Oh Mickey.jpeg Time For The Hot Dog Dance.jpeg Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary, Jillian and Alexander playing outside.) *Hilary: "I caught it!" (Suddenly, big dark clouds hide the sun.) *Jillian: "It looks like it's going to rain." *Alexander: "In fact, it looks like a rainstorm is coming." (Just then, a car pulled up near their house.) *Hilary: "Dad's home." (It started to rain.) *Dad: "Hi Kids! I felt drops. Did someone left the sprinkler on." *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "No Dad. It's raining." *Mom: "Hurry up, everybody! Or you'll get all wet." *Dad: "Oh. Here it comes! C'mon! Hurry up!" *Alexander: "I'm getting soaked." *Jillian: "Hurry!" *Hilary: "Whoa!" (They hurry inside, just as the rain fell harder.) *Mom: "Just in time. You've almost got soaked." (The kids all looked out the window.) *Hilary: "Wow! Look at all this rain." *Alexander: "No way this rain is ever gonna scare me." *Jillian: "Yeah! Me neither!" (Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky.) *All: "Yikes!" (Suddenly, the lights went out.) *Hilary: "Oh Great. The power's out." *Dad: "Not to worry. I've already got the flashlights." *Mom: "And I have some candles in the kitchen." *Dad: "To the kitchen." *All: "To The kitchen!" (In the kitchen, Mom lit up the candles.) *Dad: "Here we go!" *Hilary: "I think this storm is scaring me." *Mom: "It's okay, Hilary." *Alexander: "Hey Dad! Will the power be back on soon. Hilary's getting scared." *Dad: "Hopefully. This storm will go away and the lights will be back on before you know it." (Suddenly, Hilary's necklace begin to glow.) *Hilary: "Well. If you guys need me, I'll be in my room. Okay." *All: "Okay." *Dad: "Here's a flashlight. Be careful, Hilary." *Hilary: "Okay. I have to get to the Magical Enchanted Library." (Hilary hurries to her room and gets out her Mickey Mouse emblem.) *Hilary: "I wish I was a Mouse." (Hilary turns into a mouse and hurries to the Magical Enchanted Library. Then, Hilary places the Mickey Mouse emblem in the keyhole and the door opens.) *Hilary: "Here I am." (A book flies out and Hilary catches it.) *Hilary: "Mickey's Silly Problem?! Mickey has a silly problem? Oh dear. What's going on now." (The book flies into the storytelling device and it reviews the story.) *All: "For many years that follow, silliness can sometimes get in to people most of the time." *Hilary: (Giggles)"This must be a silly story. Gee. I wonder what's going to happen next." *All: "At the Clubhouse, whenever the Silly Switch rings and dings. It means there's a silly surprise for it. But, one day, the Silly Switch got stuck on silly and everything and everyone started to go crazy. And who knows what could happen if the Switch was stuck on all day." (The scene fades.) *Hilary: "Oh dear. I've got to help Mickey with his silly problem and give this silly story a happy ending. Or as close as to happy as it can be. But, in other words, I have to hurry on over to the Clubhouse." (Scene cuts to the Clubhouse where Hilary appears in a magic flash of light.) *Hilary: "Hello Mickey!" *Mickey: "Hi everybody! Aww. It's great to see ya!" *Hilary: "You too!" *Mickey: "Cuz, I have something fun to share with you today." *Hilary: "Wow!" * (Mickey walks back to his chair with Hilary following.) *All: (Talking at once). *Mickey: "Finally. Peace and quiet. Now, I can finish my storybook(Yawns)Once upon a ti..." (Mickey fell asleep.) *Hilary: "Huh. What happened." *Mickey: (Snores). (Minnie came over.) *Minnie: "Looks like today's silliness really tired out Mickey(Giggles)Shh." *Mickey: (Snores). *Hilary: "Psst. Hey, Mickey! Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" (Mickey woke up.) *Mickey: (Giggles)"I'm not really sleeping. I was just being silly." *Hilary: "Oh, Mickey(Laughs)!" *Mickey: "Thanks for helping me solve my silly problem today." *Hilary: "Aww. You're welcome, Mickey! I'm just so, so, so glad that I can help you." *Mickey: "It sure was fun!" *Hilary: "Yeah! We fixed our silly mistakes, and the day turned out great!" *Mickey: "Now, let's do something else that's fun. The Hot Dog Dance." (The music starts playing. Song: Hot Dog Dance.) * (Toodles flies into the Mousekadoer.) * (Scene cuts to the Magical Enchanted Library, Hilary reviews the story that she just finished.) *Hilary: "And so, with a little help from Mickey's friend, Hilary and four mystery mouseketools. The silly problem was finally successfully solved and everything and everyone was back to normal." (Hilary turns the page, and finds a riddle.) *Hilary: "Ooh. A riddle and a letter from my friend, Mickey Mouse. It says, Dear, Hilary! I just wanted to write to you to thank you for helping me solve my silly problem today, and I knew we'd find a way. And some say, I know it is true, I couldn't have solve the silly problem without you. And I knew we had a lot of fun, and when we work together, we got the silly job done. See you real soon. Your favorite friend, Mickey Mouse! Thanks Mickey!" (Hilary hurries back home. It was still raining outside.) *Hilary: (Sighs)"Home again!" (Suddenly, the thunder boomed and the lightning lit up the sky.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Oh. I forgot. It's still raining and thundering outside." (There was a knock on the door.) *Hilary: "Come in! If you can!" (Alexander and Jillian opened the door and walked inside.) *Alexander: "Hi Hilary!" *Jillian: "We just came here to check on you. To see if you're okay. And it's still raining outside." *Hilaru: "Then, I guess there's only one thing left to do. Make the storm go away." *Alexander: "How can anyone make a storm go away?" *Hilary: "You'll see." (The lightning flashes.) *Hilary: "One, two, three." (The thunder booms.) *Jillian: "Hilary, you just counted to three." *Alexander: "How did you do that?" *Hilary: "Mom and Dad once told me, since they were little kids. Sometimes, storms can scare people. And they told me a way of how to make the storm go away. When, the lightning flashes, we count to a number. But, when the thunder booms, we stop. And so far, I have counted to three. So, if we count to a higher number..." *Alexander: "...The storm might just go away. Let's give it a try." (The lightning flashes.) *All: "One, two, three, four, five, six." (The thunder booms.) *Jillian: (Gasps)"That was six." *Alexander: "Hilary, your idea worked. The storm is going away." (The power came back on.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"And we are back on track with the power." (They hurry down to the kitchen.) * Category:Blog posts